Il Me Manquait Toi, Mon Alter Ego
by Sephora4
Summary: One-Shot. Dasey. Et si Derek n’avait pas la capacité émotionnelle d’une petite cuillère à café. Mais plutôt celle d’une grosse cafetière.


**Série : **Life With Derek

**Titre : **Il me manquait toi, mon alter ego

**Auteur : **Sephora4

**Couple/Genre : **Dasey ;Général/Romance

**Disclaimer :** Personnage ne m'appartenant pas, malheureusement.

**Note :** Un OS ; Peu être potentiellement vu comme une Song Fic.

Parole : « Mon Alter Ego » Jean Louis Aubert.

**Résumé :**

**Et si Derek n'avait pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère à café. Mais plutôt celle de d'une grosse cafetière.**

**Il me manquait toi, mon alter ego**

Il se tenait droit comme une jeune plante dans son pot de terre cuite. La main en l'air prêt à frapper contre cette porte en bois, l'appelant à y faire promptement. Que lui prenait-il ? Toute la nuit et toutes celles d'avant il avait pensé, pensé et encore pensé. Le temps de sommeil lui avait été arraché depuis des semaines ? Des mois ? Non des années. Il ne restait à son esprit, que les dernières heures avant le levé du nouveau jour, pour se revitaliser avant la dure et nouvelle journée qui l'attendait. Pendant des années il avait continué de penser à lui-même, à eux ; À leur relation en perpétuelle guérilla familiale, transformé depuis peu en cohabitation parfois vacillante.

Etait ce vraiment une relation de frère/sœur qui les reliait ? Qui pouvait vraiment le dire depuis que cette paix éphémère perdurerait dans la maison, aucun membre de la famille, ne s'attardait dorénavant dessus. Enfin hormis lui ? Depuis des années il pensait, oui Derek Venturi arrivait à penser mais également à ressentir. Comme Casey aimait si souvent le dire, mais ne savant qu'elle se trompait, il n'avait pas que la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère à café … **(1)**

Lui seul pouvait le dire. Se cachant derrière son insensibilité si désarmante qui troublait notre petite sentimentaliste de Mac Donald. Mais pourquoi agissait il comme cela ? Pour se protéger de n'importe qu'elle belle donzelle qui voulait bien lui offrir son coeur ou bien de lui-même ? De ce qu'il pensait … De ce qu'il ressentait pour … ? Tout était confus depuis des années, depuis le jour ou ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter ou plutôt à se crier dessus.

Parfois dans des moments de complaisance, elle lui brisait ses rêves les plus chers, pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle dise cela, et toujours avec ce petit regard lointain, rêveur, comme si personne ne pouvait l'aider à en sortir, à résoudre une tare quelconque.

« De-Rek ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour t'avoir comme demi-frère »

Son demi-frère ? Etait il vraiment que son demi-frère ? Pour elle peut être, mais pour lui ? Qu'était-elle ? Une soeur ou bien plus ? Un être des plus précieux pour qui on y laisserait notre vie ? Depuis des années la question c'était posé. En avait il enfin une réponse clair, donnée par ces nuits d'insomnie. Pouvait-il enfin se répondre à lui-même ?

Mais resté planté devant la chambre de Casey, la main levée voulait bien signifier quelque chose, surtout à 2 heures du matin.

Reprenant son souffle il avança de plus en plus sa main jusqu'au bois, le laissant s'écraser dessus comme un poids lourd, se retirer et s'écraser de nouveau mais beaucoup moins fort. Il ne fallait tout de même pas ameuter tous les voisins de chambre, surtout lorsque s'annonçait une future conversation nocturne et au plus haut point personnelle.

Le son de la chair contre le bois, laissa dans l'air un dure écho en l'attende d'une réponse. Celle-ci après une petite minute se fit entendre. Un cliquetis caverneux retentis dans la vielle serrure, suivit par la poigné en fer. La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila une jeune femme, plutôt belle pour l'heure qu'il était. Bien ébouriffée, le regardant de ses yeux encore collé par le sommeil auquel elle c'était fait arracher les quelques secondes auparavant.

« Oui ? » lui demanda Casey d'une petite voix roque

Voyant que Derek restait figé sans réponse, elle réitéra sa demande.

« Qu'est que tu veux ? »

L'interrogé s'exprima enfin après quelque seconde de mutisme.

« Case … Je … Je voulais te parler »

La jeune concernée peut surprise, éclata d'un petit rire étranglé.

« Oh tu me surprends j'aurais plutôt penser à un coup foireux de ta part, vu l'heure qu'il est. »

Il ne sus que répondre à part sourire à sa remarque.

« Allons bon. J'attends, tu ne m'as quand même pas réveillé à cette heure juste pour me regarder toute ébouriffée sur mon pas de porte. »

« Tu sais que c'est quand même une bonne occasion pour te regarder »

Cette phrase si banale qu'elle était, lui été sorti d'une traite sans réfléchir, ce qui lui valut une teinte rouge tomate quelques secondes après. Mais il ne fut pas le seul. La concernée aussi prit une teinte pivoine.

« Je … Derek … »

Le cerveau de Casey se mit alors à tourner. Etait se encore une arnaque de son demi-frère. Derek était le roi pour l'énerver, et être réveillé en pleine nuit, de plus est, par l'être le plus « détestable » au monde la rendait folle. Surtout quand il venait se moquer d'elle comme ça avec ces belles phrases ; Tellement belles qu'elles ne pouvaient lui être destinée.

« J'en ai assez de tes coups foireux Venturi. Je savait bien que t'as facette de gentil garçon n'allait pas durer. Tu m'énerves ! »

La brune courroucée par son interlocuteur, recula de l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'engouffra de nouveau dans la pénombre de sa chambre en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant le ramena à lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réagisse comme cela … Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité … Mais celle-ci était elle si dure à entendre … Vu comme Casey venait de réagir devait il vraiment se confier en face à face … Où …. Tournant les talons il se dirigea à grand pat vers sa chambre.

Refermant sa porte sur Derek, Casey se dirigea sans peine dans la pénombre jusqu'au rebord de son lit. Passant dans les couvertures, elle s'enfouie sous celles-ci. Ne laissant à l'air libre que sa touffe de cheveux brune.

Qu'avait-il donc ce soir ? Venir la réveiller en pleine nuit, juste pour quoi … pour rien à part rester stoïque devant la porte et encore et toujours se moquer. A quoi bon se questionner là-dessus, ça faisait quelque jour qu'il était devenu bizarre. Il était bienveillant, gentil, il lui souriait à elle … Plus aucune crise de nerf, hormis exception bien sur. Tout le monde était chamboulé par l'attitude de l'aîné mais là … S'en était la fin. Derek l'insupportable était de retour, et il avait fallut que ça soit cette nuit. Rien de mieux pour être acariâtre le lendemain. Elle l'avait pourtant tant apprécié sous ce nouveau jour, qu'il lui avait dévoilé. Elle avait aimé de plus en plus le nouveau Derek Venturi, celui qui avait remplacé envers elle, le sale gamin qu'il était auparavant. Ses pensées pour lui c'était changé, amélioré. Bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle tenait déjà énormément à lui, qui n'était qu'un demi-frère. Pourtant sans réellement en être un. Sa compagnie, ses conversations, son physique. Elle c'était même retrouver à penser à lui, non avec l'envie de le frapper comme cela arrivait si souvent, mais avec celle d'être encore plus proche de lui … De pouvoir le toucher … Tout était nouveau et tout était beau… Mais c'était de courte durée.

Le bruit de ferraille que fit la poignée la sorti de ses songes. Qui était-ce ? Etait-il revenu ? Ou était se Lizzie qui avait été réveiller par sa crise de nerfs en pleine nuit.

Des pats lourds sur le sol feutré, à une allure assez hésitante se firent entendre, puis plus rien. Non ce n'était pas sa petite sœur, elle se ferait plus discrète. L'intrus était-il encore là ? Le souffle de Casey s'était ralenti depuis l'entré du visiteur. Les secondes passèrent. Rien ne se produisit, avait il imaginée ou était ce encore Derek sur lequel elle pourra de nouveau passer ses nerfs mis récemment à vifs. Se tournant sous ses couvertures, la tête y étant toujours enfouie, elle se plaçât face à l'endroit où devait se trouver l'intrus. Elle était prête à riposter. Sorti une main de la couette, doucement l'amenant silencieusement jusqu'à l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. La main dessus elle se redressa et l'alluma …

La lumière inonda la chambre, mais rien, personne. La porte entre ouverte donna la preuve à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée. Se relevant pour la fermer, une feuille pata-fixé dessus attira son attention. Casey la pris entre ses doigts tout en refermant l'orifice de la pièce. Se réinstallant confortablement, elle entama la lecture.

Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque un temps, j'ai compris  
Il me manque toi  
Mon alter ego

Tu es parti mon ami  
Tu m'as laissé seul ici  
Mais partout tu me suis  
Mon alter ego

Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner

Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange

Il manque ton rire à l'ennui  
Il manque ta flamme à ma nuit  
C'est pas du jeu  
Mon alter ego

Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner  
T'es sûrement baie des anges  
Sûrement là-bas, mon ange  
Sûrement là-bas  
Sûrement là-bas

Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où que tu sois  
Je voudrais que tu saches  
Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange

Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque ton rire, je m'ennuie  
Il me manque toi, mon ami

C'était un texte à l'écriture brouillonne. Plus précisément une chanson composée par Derek, son demi-frère. L'avait il fait exceptionnellement pour elle ? Etait ce la composition pour laquelle il restait si souvent cloîtré des heures dans sa chambre, et là même qu'il chantonnait joyeusement dans toute la maison.

Retournant la feuille, Casey y lut une inscription manuscrite faite par le même auteur. « J'espère que tu as écouté ce que j'avais à te dire mon ange. »

Un petit coup résonna à la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Casey. Traversant l'ouverture elle s'engouffra dans la chambre en direction du lit. Les couvertures s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, répondant à son appel muait. Dès qu'elle prit place sur le matelas, ses mêmes couvertures se rabattirent sur elle, la bloquant au coté du jeune homme à qui appartenait, la chambre et tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Son Derek.

« Il me manquait toi, mon alter ego » lui soufflât-il à l'oreille avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baisé fiévreux.

**The End**

**Une lecture mérite une review, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise ^^**

**Sephora4**

**(1) Petit clin d'œil à la magnifique réplique de JK Rowling dans ****Harry Potter et l'ordre du phoenix**


End file.
